Accidents Happen
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: When Seto Kaiba is in a fatal accident, will Serenity realize that she's in love? Kaiba's had a secret, only Mokuba knows... [life is to short to waste, go after what you love] SxS
1. Getting Past Takushira

Me: Well, this is another one shot, or at least I hope it will be, he he. Anyways---  
Keo: If RiYuYami has a story similar to this it's because I gave her the idea, and I thought about it and this is gonna be really awesome!  
Me: Ah hem! Yea, Keo hun, love ya but, me hi I'm the writer. -pats Keo on the head- Now if you're luck I'll let you write a little, mmmk. Alright here it is!

* * *

**Accidents Happen  
Chapter One: Getting Past Takushira**  
By: Serenity Takaishi

Serenity woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard, "What was I dreaming about?" She thought as she received a jolt of pain in her gut. "Ah," she moaned in pain as she went to the living room.

"What's going on with me?" Thinking aloud sitting on the couch. The jolt of pain came back, this time much worse; it caused the young auburn haired girl to collapse over. Now she lay on the couch, holding her stomach in hopes that it would go away. But the pain didn't cease, and soon Serenity drift into a dark sleep...

This time, Serenity was being shaken, and she heard a familiar voice. "Ren, hey Ren, wake up," Her older brother, Joey was trying to wake her up, but ti didn't seam to be working.

"Uh, Joey?" She asked herself squinting her eyes recognizing only the blond mess a top his head.

"Yea Ren," He smiled brightly thankful she was awake.

She smiled back, but she remembered the pain in her gut and now got a bad feeling.

"What are ya doin on da couch sis?" Joey asked sitting beside.

"Well, I..." She was debating with herself on whether to tell him or not. "I had a nightmare, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I must've been so tired I couldn't make it back to my room," She hated lying to her brother, but she didn't want to worry him. It was probably cramps anyways.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Serenity noticed it was only six in the morning. "Joey, what are you doing up?" She asked knowing her brother slept until three in the afternoon on Saturday.

"Well, I ad ta go ta da bathroom, right. And den I heard ya saying somethin bout an accident, or somethin weird like that. So I decided ta come and see wa you were doing," Joey said thinking about how he came to see her on the couch. But it was hard for him, he'd only gotten three hours of sleep. "And den that's when I saw ya tossin an turnin, so I woke ya up," He finished but was surprised that Serenity wasn't listening, instead she was staring off into space, trying to remember her dream.

_Some parts of her Dream _

_"I'm sorry I didn't see it before! But I can't lose you not after that accident!" Serenity was talking to someone, someone in a bed, but she couldn't decipher who it was... _

_Some one's POV _

_"Why is it I realize I love you after you're gone, it doesn't make sense! It's not fair! This can't be happening..." She clutched my hand, but it was a gentle feel, a feeling I hadn't felted in a long time... _

_After he came in and told her, she started wailing, I just wanted to pull her in and kiss her to tell her it was ok... "Serenity, I'm fine, and on--" And with those words, I became unconscious, but I could feel it in her heart that she knew I would make it... And God, I hope she's right... _

_End Dream _

"I'm sorry I didn't see it before! But I can't lose you not after that accident!" Serenity was talking to someone, someone in a bed, but she couldn't decipher who it was... Some one's POV"Why is it I realize I love you after you're gone, it doesn't make sense! It's not fair! This can't be happening..." She clutched my hand, but it was a gentle feel, a feeling I hadn't felted in a long time...After he came in and told her, she started wailing, I just wanted to pull her in and kiss her to tell her it was ok... "Serenity, I'm fine, and on--" And with those words, I became unconscious, but I could feel it in her heart that she knew I would make it... And God, I hope she's right..."Hey? Ren, sis you alright?" Joey waved his hands in front of her hoping shed back to earth.

"Oh, sorry Joey," Serenity turned to him and gave an apologetic look, one Joey couldn't refuse.

"It's ok! Well, ya'd better go ta bed, cuz ya look beat!" He hit her back, not hard, but enough to nudge her and break a smile across her face. "And at bout 3, ya can wake me up, k? So night!" Joey got up and left. He walked down the narrow hallway and shut his door. Within seconds, Serenity heard his snoring, she was surprised she was the only one.

"Well, who was it? Does it mean something, and--" She was trying to figure out what was happening when there was another crease of pain, but this time, it went up and down her spine... Almost like goosebumps.

**:-:An Hour Later aka 7 o'clock:-: **

"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. What a beautiful wedding, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore. I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality---" Serenity was singing one of her favorite songs in the shower. But she was cut off by what felt like someone was tearing out her heart.

Tears started streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. "What in the hell-" She started breathing heavily, and fond it hard to swallow. "So- some--somethings wro--wrong," She manged to choke out before she realized that this wasn't going to beat her.

Slowly, ignoring the shots and jolts, she stood up and continued her shower, and her song... "I'd chime in Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...oh. Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. ("yes") I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!" No. It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again..."

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Then she took another and twirled her hair in it. "Alright, so far, I'm being stronger than my opponent," Taking in a deep sigh she turned the door knob... But instead of being met with pain, she found herself running down the hall and turning the TV on.

"This just!" The news anchor woman announced. "There has been a survive and fatal accident on Main Street. This happened just moments ago, now we go to Tohru Wentorchi. Tohru?" Now a different screen appeared.

"Thank you Alicia. Moments ago, a semi crashed into a 2007 friary. The semi was coming to a stop, but couldn't because of the ice from the storm last night," The woman announcing looked cool and calm, but Serenity could tell this was bad, her eyes seemed upset. "The friary was turning the Conor, and Domino's own Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corp was in it. The ambulance was called but they said there was only a 20 percent chance of his survival. Now we talk to the semi's driver---"

Serenity shook her head in disbelief. "No..." She felt tears forming in her eyes once again. Quickly whipping them away she thought for a moment. "Why do I care, I shouldn't... But I do," She realized in armament that she was in love with him. Through all the scenes, all of the names, she never thought she'd feel this way.

**:-:Earlier at the Kaiba Mansion:-:**

"Seto, you shouldn't go," A dark haired sixteen year old stood in his brother's doorway, watching him pull his trench coat on. (so dreamy!) "Those roads are icy, knowing karma---" He trailed off, hoping this trip wouldn't end badly.

"Mokuba, don't bore me with your reasons, I have to go to Kaiba corp and pick up those documents," The tall CEO turned to face his brother. "You stopped me last night because of some damn storm, you're not going to stop me this time," Seto walked up to Mokuba and gave a small smile, assuring him that he'd be fine on the icy roads.

"Seto, if you get hurt..." Mokuba paused for a second, then continued in a low, 'Kaiba' voice. "So help me God, if you get hurt, you'll never hear the last of it and I'll tell the world that--" Cut off by Seto's hand against his mouth Mokuba mumbled on.

"Yea, but nothings going to happen and no one will find out because the only reason you know is..." He took his hand off his younger sibling's lip. "How do you know?" Seto looked at his in confusion, surprised he hadn't figured Mokuba's secret out yet.

"He he, a good magician never reveals his tricks," He smirked evilly then his face became, normal, sweet, and innocent, looking. "Well, have fun, I hope you don't wreck, and see ya soon!" Mokuba waved going across the hall and down the stairs; allowing Seto to get out of his room and follow him.

"See ya Seto!" Mokuba yelled from the den as he heard Seto come down the stairs and open the door.

"Yea," He kinda ignored him but managed to say that. Rolling his eyes he opened his phone to find twenty new messages. "Great," He headed out the door to the garage to his new 2007 friary.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, this is Renee, we have a few more workers not coming in today," Seto listened to his phone as he drove out of the drive way. Taking off into the slick streets of Domino, he deleted the messages one by one.

But his last one came to him with a confused look. "Hello, Seto," A familiar voice came from the phone. "You should've listened to Mokuba, and you be with S---" It was cut of when he turned the corner and was rammed into with a semi.

The friary slid across the road causing Kaiba to drop the phone and with lash his neck. Somehow, the car slipped on ice and turned over, rolling over. Seto opened his eyes just enough to see the crowd coming with all the police and ambulances... "Mokuba..." He managed to say as the doctors examined him, and took him away...

**:-:Waiting Room in Domino Hospital:-:**

Mokuba sat in the hospital waiting room, staring at the floor, awaiting the news of his brother. 'Seto...' He thought looking away from the tan and white colors that tiled the floor.

He tried to find a clock, but failed, then he started cursing under his breath, "What kind of damn hospital has no fucking clock. Assholes." He took out his cell phone and flipped it open. It was 8:52 AM. But he noticed his mail envelope blinking. "Who's this from?" (the clock was behind him and he didn't turn around.)

He pushed a few buttons, and looked at the numbers. Thinking a moment, he went through all his friends' numbers in his head. "It's Serenity," He looked surprised, listening to the voice mail.

"Hey, Mokuba, I'm sorry about what happened to Kaiba..." Mokuba could tell something was upsetting her, her voice didn't seem normal, even for this situation. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I can come see him, I know he really loves all of us... OK, almost all of us, Joey's an exception," He listened to her giggle, "You don't know how right you are Ren," He told himself seeing the doctor walking towards him. "So call me back when you get this, and you and I both know, he'll make it out alright, Love ya, bye." Shutting his phone as the doctor stood in front of him.

"That miss sounds worried," The doctor said smiling brightly, but with a hint of sadness.

"What the fuck are you smiling for?" Mokuba said bitterly. It shocked Mokuba at how he could be so much like his brother without meaning to.

Quite surprised the doctor opened his mouth, but was silenced by Mokuba. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood, I'm tired and I knew this was gonna happen--" He said in a single breath.

"How's Seto?" He asked getting off the subject.

"Your brother seems to have a service concussion," The doctor looked Mokuba in the eyes as his expression became hardened, and Mokuba couldn't read his eyes.

"And?" Mokuba asked in a whisper, his voice starting to crack, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"There is only a 20 percent chance of him living, but we're doing everything we can to keep him stable---" The doctor went on but Mokuba didn't care. Why should he ...

Besides he was afraid; afraid that Seto wouldn't be alright, afraid that once again he'd lose what he loved, afraid that if he went to see him, it'd all go away, he'd be to mad to say he loved him, and instead he'd riot on about he knew you should've stayed home...

"And Mr. Kaiba has slight conciseness, but we don't know how long it'll last. It seems to be going off and on." The doctor finished seeing Mokuba was starting to come back to Earth.

"Let me see him," Mokuba was glaring down at the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we can't allow any visitors, the confusion, or even the noise may worsen his current state."

Mokuba shot his head up, giving him a one of a kind Kaiba glare, one no one has turned down, one no one ever will. "You'll be damned if I can't see him," Mokuba warned shaking his head in disagreement.

"Sorry, but there will be no one going into that room, unless you're a nurse or a qualified doctor," The doctor sounded bitter as he narrowed his eyes. It seemed that he wanted them to suffer... Karma.

"Fuck you," Mokuba flipped him off and stormed out the door. He went directly to his corvette and sat down. "Well, I'm gonna get to see him," He said aloud, "No doctor can refuse you to see a relative. They're always saying are you family if not, you can't," He leaned his head against the steering wheel as he mocked the medical people.

"Well, I guess I can go see Serenity, maybe she can sweet talk the doctors." Mokuba started the car as he saw snow starting to fall. "I wonder what came over me in there..." Mokuba thought to himself, being extra careful getting out of the lot. "I was acting over the top--" He stopped to let a car go in front of him as he slapped his head. "Seto, I act like you sometimes, and it scares me all the time," He thought heading down the road to the Wheeler residence.

**:-:Wheeler Residence:-:**

"I can't believe it," Serenity's heart was pounding she had no idea what to do, she'd never been in this situation, she'd never felt this way. For a few minutes, she stood there virtually clueless. Another tear slid down her face as she turned around and picked up her phone.

Dialing Mokuba's number, she sat on the couch. "I hope this helps him..." She said hearing the ringing in her ear. "Hey, I can't come to the phone, probably sleeping, unless Seto forced me to go to Kaiba corp, leave a message.

Serenity giggled at the answering voice, but she heard the beep and all was dull once more, "Hey, Mokuba, I'm sorry about what happened to Kaiba..." Serenity hoped that was alright, considering she shouldn't say, hey I love him!

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I can come see him, I know he really loves all of us... OK, almost all of us, Joey's an exception," She went on giggling at Joey's stupidity. She finished but she didn't think it was right, even though she said that on everything, or at least to her friends. "So call me back when you get this, and you and I both know, he'll make it out alright, Love ya, bye."

She hung up her phone realizing Seto's stubborness. "He'll be alright, I know it..."

All was silent for the next hour as Serenity stared off into space thinking of a way to admit to him her feelings, and what she was going to say to Mokuba when she went to see him today, or what Joey was gonna say when he found out. All different thoughts went through her head, until she heard the door bell ring. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she looked at her watch, it was 9:12 AM.

"Who is that?" she asked herself surprised to see someone up this early. Or at least one of her friends. "Come in!" She yelled, only loud enough for the five yard distance between the end of the couch and the doorway.

"Ya know, you shouldn't just let any old person walk in to your house," The door opened as Serenity tried to grin at the sound of Mokuba's voice. "Hey there, what's wrong with you," You could tell he was trying to cheer her up, and not be miserable about the Seto thing, but it was hard, especially, with the support (Serenity) down in the dumps.

Sighing Serenity cracked a smile, "I really wish things were different," She said wanting to tell him everything she'd been thinking.

"I know exactly how you feel," A frown formed on Mokuba's face as he walked to Serenity.

"Would you like some tea, or something?" Serenity asked offering him the seat beside her.

"No, I actually came to see if you wanted to see Seto," Mokuba refused.

"Yea, just let me tell Joey," She got up and walked down the hall to her brother's room.

"Joey," her mouth went dry, she couldn't tell him, so instead she wrote him a note. Dear Joey, I'm going out, I'll be home, and if I'm not I'll call. If you get this and I'm home, please don't talk to me, I'm really not in a ha ha mood. Love ya, Ren She placed the note on the fridge and left the house with Mokuba.

**:-:Car:-: **

It started with silence, they both were starting to feel acward. Neither of them could take it so Mokuba spoke up, "They won't let me see him."

Serenity looked at him witha what the hell face. "What do you mean, he's your brother?" Serenity asked ticked off.

"The doctor said only nusres or a qualified doctors."

There was total silence once again.

"They can't do that," Serenity said anger in her voice, "You have the right to decide whether or not to see him, or if he needed surgery or something."

Mokuba nodded his head in agreement. "Excatly!" He protested against the hospital.

"What doctor was it?" Serenity asked quickly turning her head to him, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Dr..." Mokuba thought a moment, "Takushira," He shook his head at the stupid name.

Serenity shook her head, "He's a jerk, he's like that with all the patients. And to top it all off he's in love with all the women, I say it's harassment," She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She wasn't to fond of him, she was worse than Duke or Tristan when it came to loving her.

"That's great," Mokuba took this as a sign that he might not to get to see Seto. "So, are we going to get to see Seto?" He asked looking away from the road for a second.

"Oh, no, we'll get to, he loves me..." Serenity smirked at the feeling of being loved, then flinched. "Of course, it'll be a little tricky."

Moments later they arrived at the hospital.

"Oh, hello there Serenity," A nurse, in her mid thirties with short blonde hair greeted Serenity seeing her walk through the doors.

"He, hello, Shenzu," Serenity giggled waving to her co-worker. Serenity liked volentering for the hospital, she thought of being a doctor one day, and she enjoyed the company of all the workers.

"Shenzu, can I ask you a favor?" Serenity asked walking up to the office desk.

"Sure hun," She smiled, she's like an optimist.

"Seto Kaiba, he's here, and Takushira won't let Mokuba see him," Serenity pointed to the black haired kid behind her, "And--"

Shenzu cut her off, "Oh, yes, I know dear, no problem, I'll get you in there," she got out of the desk and beside Serenity. "May I ask why you want to see him?" Shenzu had noticed she'd been crying, and Serenity never metioned her personal life.

"Can you keep a secret?" Serenity asked before she dared to say anything.

"Of course," A serois look passed over the nurse's face.

"I've been crying, and I woke up today at about 2 o'clock, feeling like trouble was going to happen, and when I turned on the news I found-"

"I see," Shenzu looked around the halls glad to see few people...

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Me: Hey, sorry, I thought this was going to go one forever, so I thought I'd seperate it into a few chaps! And yes, I know, I shouldn't be making yet another story, but great authors must type! Sorry-  
Keo: -laughing- You called your self great, that's good!  
Me: Bite me! Anyways, I hope you liked it and scine--  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Me: Why do I keep you around? -smashing head in-


	2. A Kiss of Tragedy

Me: Hello & welcome back! This story was such a big hit! Yea! I'm so glad people like it. Thanks to all the viewers, I hope I answered all you guys! And-  
Keo: Can you ever just get to the point? Here's the viewers & some things Ren has to say to them!

**Landi McClellan**: Thank you so much for the first view! I hope this was soon enough! And I'm glad you liked it

**Rosenkruez**: Thank you thank you! No applause necessary! No really, thanks

**Aperira**: Muwhaha! He he! This shouldn't be a cliffie, I might actually finish it with this chapter! But, who know right? Thanks

And to the ones who put me on their faves, alerts, or c2s: Aperira, D. D. Warrior Lady, Landi McClellan, moonlightning3, missNobody, NinjaAngel, RiYuYami, xXRoseGoddessXx, Rosenkruez, RushRules, & sakuraloveskyosohma. You guys are so sweet to me!

* * *

_Well, if you guys know me at all, you know I like dedicating things, but I have so many fans that this will be hard, so it's dedicated to love! Yes, you heard me, the feeling, the emotion, a feeling that makes you feel complete when your around someone you care about. The feeling you get when you know that something is wrong, something bad is gonna happen. An emotion that only a handful of people really get to feel!_

* * *

**Accidents Happen  
Chapter Two: A Kiss of Tragedy  
**By: Ren Takaishi

"Here you are Serenity," Shenzu left her and Mokuba standing outside a hospital door.

"Finally," Mokuba said grabbing the door knob.

"Mokuba, wait..." Serenity grabbed his hand. '_After all this trouble, I'm to afraid to see him... But, I have to! I hate this feeling I have! It's to much pain, and I have a feeling that the only way to get rid of it is to--' _

"Serenity? What are we waiting for?" Mokuba asked looking at the auburn, he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, never mind," She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Hold on-" Mokuba said, finding this to be very suspicious. "Why exactly do you want to see my brother?" He asked crossing his arms. "You seem to care an awful lot, considering Joey hates Seto with every once of energy he can conger up," Narrowing his eyes he turned to see Serenity almost stunned, she was thinking, again.

_'I don't know? I honestly have no idea, why is it I care about him? He's always treated Joey like crap, and Yugi and Tristan and Duke and-' _Serenity stopped for a minute, something told her that they should be with Seto, she felt as if there had been a bolder that was on her back, but now it was lifted.

"Mokuba, never mind that, but I have a feeling we should see him now," Serenity looked into Mokuba's eyes, and Mokuba saw the pain that Seto had caused. There was also relief, and happiness, _'How does she know?'_ He thought opening the door.

There he lie, motionless. The body in the bed seemed to be dead, but according to the machines surrounding the great CEO he was at a normal heart pace.

Serenity's eyes widen, she never dreamed she would be hurt so much, something inside of her had broken, her heart was beginning to break away. But she held it in she could sense how Mokuba was reacting, she didn't dare look that way, if she did, who knows what would happen.

"Mokuba," Serenity whispered, her head down. "Sorry," She heard him give away, she felt him crying, but she knew he was to afraid to move, stunned in his position. She to was frozen, but had to make some effort to talk to Seto, some effort to comfort Mokuba.

She turned around to close the door then looked at Mokuba. He was trying to hold it in, he knew Seto would not approve of this, crying shows your weakness, and you can never be weak.

"Mokuba," Serenity put her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, no one's looking, no enemies are around, cry," She tried to put on a smile, but it was a failed attempt.

"How..." Mokuba was speechless, something was up with Serenity, how else would she know, Seto's only told two people that, Mokuba and himself. Shaking off the feeling Mokuba ran up to Seto, wrapping his arms around his brother's paralyzed body.

"I told you, I told you," Mokuba whispered, he knew something bad was going to happen, he always knew, like that little secret. It was a brother's intuition; the fact that he was never a smart ass to Serenity or around her, the fact that he'd been ignoring Joey instead of putting him down, he knew, how could no one else.

"Huh?" Serenity stood there staring at Mokuba, she could have sworn he said her name.

"See Seto, you treated all the others bad and look what karma did to you..." Mokuba stopped he looked at Serenity with wide, red, eyes. "You," He said cracking a grin. "Everything happens for a reason," He whispered to himself. "Seto, that's it," He turned back the bed and found that Seto was moving his hand.

"Uh," Seto whinnied trying to open his ice blue eyes.

"That is so it," Mokuba flaunted, his heart began to pound, he turned to Serenity, she was breathing hard, tears were streaming down her face.

"Mokuba," Seto nearly whimpered.

"Thanks Ra," Mokuba smiled, he knew things could only get better from there, right?

"Who..." Seto attempted to ask but was cut off by Mokuba's hand.

"You shouldn't talk, conserve your strength, because I've decided, you get to tell Serenity, not me," Mokuba knew that if he kept talking he's get mad at Seto for not listening to him, so he shut up.

Seto's eyes widened, he knew who it was, but he couldn't believe it. "Why's you bring-" This time Serenity cut in.

"He didn't make me come," She walked up closer to him, "I asked him to come and pick me up..."

"Yea, without her help, I would probably be kicked out of the hospital right now," -sweatdrop- Mokuba stood up and walked to the door. "Seto, as much as I love you, you need to have a talk with Serenity, so I'll get something to eat, be right back," He opened the door and left, down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Kaiba, there's something I have to tell you," Serenity sat down in the chair beside the dark haired president of Kaiba corp.

**:-:Wheeler Residence:-:**

Joey woke up and walked out to the kitchen. "Oh! Baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad!" Joey sung as he opened the refrigerator. "I'm on deny that my hips don't lie..." Joey pulled out a box of little Debbie's and placed it on the table.

"Hey where's Ren?" He asked noticing she wasn't on the couch. Then he spotted the note, "Dear Joey," He started to read, "OK, so where's she'd go?" He asked no one unparticular.

"Hmm," He thought looking at the T.V. it was still on the news channel.

"If you've been living under a rock for the past couple of hours, you wouldn't this, so here's the latest new on Seto Kaiba," The news anchor said keeping a straight face. It's like she knew this would make Joey mad.

"Earlier today, a semi pulled out in front of the CEO, or president of Kaiba corporations. Domino's own Seto Kaiba. He was talked to the near by hospital, and it currently in a paralyzed state, more when we come back!" A commercial appeared for the circus.

"Sign up today! We'll except anyone, no schooling need!" Joey ignored the rest of it as he laughed. "Ha ha! Stupid money bags, ya got wha was comin ta ya!" Joey rolled his eyes and opened a little Debbie.

"Yea! Fudgy goodness of a fudge round!" He said taking a bite of the delectable treat.

"So, where's Serenity?" Then it hit him, "She's really nice, but is she nice enough to offer Mokuba a helping hand with dat dumb ass brother?" Joey thought, and he came to the conclusion, to the hospital he goes!

**:-:Domino Hospital:-: **

"I..." Serenity whipped her eyes, she couldn't control it, she'd been crying all day, why hasn't her eyes dried out yet?

"Early this morning, I felt this pain, it crossed out my whole body. I didn't know why it came, or how, but then I turned the T.V. on and found you on the news. Then it occurred to me, life's short, and I think you only, truly fall in love once..." Serenity paused, he was listening, odd.

"And I couldn't help myself, it said it was fatal, and all this other stuff, and something inside of me just collapsed! My heart seemed to shatter, my knees became weak, and there was this throbbing pain inside me that kept saying love love love. Over and over, in my mind, I wondered why did I care so much, why did this mean so much to me?" Serenity was sobbing, she didn't think she could say anything else, but when she looked into Seto's eyes, it reassured her of this feeling, an emotion she never knew.

"Then it occurred to me, this pain, it was yours, from the accident, from the heart ache you had been feeling, from life it's self," She tried to smile, but it wasn't going to work, she had to much fear, to many tears, to much sadness bottled up inside to smile.

"I think the easiest way to say this is that..." She paused for a minute, she put her hands on the bed squeezing the sheets. "That..." Serenity couldn't get out the words, she was trying to find the strength, but she'd used it all on Mokuba. (not much strength!)

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I couldn't live without you! If you died, what would I do? I've figured it out, the soul reason everything happens, the soul purpose of life, it's to find love. Once it's there you can never let go, and every time someone says it, every time they mean it, it make the world a better place and-" Serenity's rambling was cut off by Seto's hand. He lay it on top of hers, and with his touch, she knew it would all end well, all would be alright... You could say that there was serenity in the room.

"I love you..." Seto trailed off, giving away, back into uncocesiness.

"NO! I'm sorry I didn't see it before! But I can't lose you not after that accident! Seto! Seto!" Serenity yelled watching the hear monitor slow down.

_**:-:Seto's POV:-:** _

I listened to her, her rambling seem to calm me down, make me relax. And somehow I knew it would end this way, what she's describing, it's love. I've felt this feeling for her for the longest time, it just seemed like it was meant to be.

I could feel the pressure on her but I didn't think I could help. But I decided to put my hand on top of her's, maybe that would work, and by the looks of things it did.

"I love you..." I whispered, I know that would cheer her up, but then I heard her cries of fear. "Why is it I realize I love you after you're gone, it doesn't make sense! It's not fair! This can't be happening..." She clutched my hand, but it was a gentle feel, a feeling I hadn't felted in a long time.

Her skin was soft to the touch, and her hand was warm, it was amazing, I never thought I'd feel like this, full of emotions I never knew, feelings I thought were lost forever.

Serenity, my sweet sweet Serenity, I thought, then I heard the door open and then something dropped something, I think it was Mokuba. I was proud of him, he didn't cry when he saw me, but he has my temper, I could tell he was about to scream, but I felt Serenity let go. Then Mokuba seemed better.

I'm assuming she was talking to him, then I heard the door shut and someone came back to me. They wrapped their arms around, it seemed that she never wanted to let go. She didn't want to loose me, and after that, I couldn't let her down, I just wish I was stronger.

But something happened I never would've expected, she kissed me, then I had this feeling, and I kissed back, I knew this would help me, but if only she knew what was about to happen...

* * *

Me: Alright, I lied! A cliffie! But I thought this chap was really short, wat do u think?  
Keo: Yea, compared to the first on it was!  
Me: Who asked you?  
Keo: You!  
Me: No I asked the readers & viewers!  
Keo: You've read, now review! And read Sincerely, because the first chap was going to be in this fic, but Ren decided against it! 


	3. Stay Strong

Me: I'll back! And thanks to all the viewers! I know I'm updating really fast, but ideas keep pouring out at me, what am I supposed to do? Make you guys wait?  
Keo: Well, why not?  
Me: Cuz this is a really good story, and they don't know what kind of turn it will take. Ya know with Seto and all -smiles evilly-  
Keo: -backs away- but you love him, would you really make him die?  
Me: OK, on with the show! This is gonna start in normal point of view, (what person? third?) starting at when Seto's POV started last chap! SO here it is!

**Aperira:** What kind of person would let him die? I know better! I love him to much to let him die, sides there would be no story he he!

**helikesitheymikey**: I hope this was soon enough! I'm glad ya like it, & this chap is sorta long!

**Landi McClellan:** Mokie! You'll see & I hope you are extra happy with that part! So yes Mokie is like that sometimes, & thanks for liking it hehe. And this was sorta soon to

**RushRules:** Thanks, but it's beautiful? Alright, I can work with that hehe! Thank for viewing & reading, this is almost the last chap... maybe, you can decide (see the bottom)

And thanks a whole lot **Tsume75** you added me to you're faves -smile- Hope you view

**

* * *

**

**Accidents Happen  
Chapter Three: Stay Strong  
**By: Ren

Serenity clutched his hand, she couldn't lose him, not after this, not after waiting so long! Tears started to form in her eyes once again, but this time, the door opened, it was Mokuba, he dropped the soda he was drinking and froze.

She shot her head at the noise and ran up to him, she hugged him and said it'd be alright. "Listen Mokuba, I've got to get a doctor, watch your brother," She said releasing him from her grasp.

Mokuba shock his head, "I'll go!" Mokuba ran out of the room and down to get a doctor. He was cursing under his breath, you wouldn't want to run into him.

"Seto, I hope you don't care that I call you that..." Serenity whipped tears off her face, this was tearing her up inside. "I love you to, but you have to make it out! You have to!"

A doctor rushed in he checked all the charts then he seemed to be worried. "This may be a while," He turned to Mokuba and Serenity.

"Would you please go to the waiting room?" He asked a stern look placed upon his face.

Serenity choked, she couldn't say anything, this was horrible, he couldn't die, not after that. She turned to Mokuba, he wanted to cry, anyone with eyes could see that, but he held it back, for Seto's sake.

"Come on Mokuba," Serenity turned him around and walked to the waiting room.

_**Serenity's POV ** _

Wow, this really sucked, I had no idea of what was happening. It scared me, I didn't want to feel this pain of heartache. God, I wonder how Mokuba feels?

We've been in this damn waiting room for a few hours! What could be wrong with him?

It's weird though, as soon as I kissed him I knew he wanted me to, it's like he pulled me towards him... a death wish almost- But I can't be thinking like that, I have to think positive, be positive... I just wish I'd stop- AH!

What was that? Some kind of pain, like earlier today, but worse, now it seems to be more emotionally then anything? Oh, there it is again, it doesn't hurt that much, ah, yes it does.

But still, I thought of Mokuba. Holding my stomach I looked to see him be side me, he was in the same position as me as well: with his knee up and his head resting on them.

"Mokuba," I put on hand on his back, he flinched, almost afraid of feeling anything else right now. He hadn't cried a single tear, it can't be good to be in that situation, he needed to get it off his chest...

I was rubbing his back now, then I looked outside of the hospital, there were reporters everywhere. And it made me so mad! How can they be so inconsiderate of how Mokuba is feeling, of how I'm feeling? They didn't know the true pain of it, the strength it's taking me to not kill them right now. But I drew my attention away from them and back to Mokuba, why bother wasting my time and effort.

"Mokuba. Please, let it out," I almost begged. But it wasn't fair, I was sobbing my heart out -it's amazing I have any water left in me- but him, he's locking himself up. Like Seto always did, and that's gotten him no where.

"Serenity," His voice was soft, kind, he wanted to cry, so I hugged him. He hugged back and finally cried. I could feel my shirt becoming more and more wet, but it didn't matter anymore, just as long as Seto was alright- AH!

There it is again! What's wrong with me? Wait... is it even me, I'm having the strangest thought right now... Mokuba? How is that possible? I know what he's thinking, Mokuba, you can't do that!

"Mokuba, he's going to be alright, trust me," That made him cry more, but he trusted me, I knew it, I could tell. Just as long as there was no more thoughts of suicide, death, the horror of losing Seto, it's not going to be, I know it AH!

That's not Mokuba... But how do I know these things... Do I know what they're thinking? What other's are feeling? I'm lost in my own thoughts... Seto, you'll be alright! Please, make it if not for me, for Mokuba...

**Stay Strong  
**there's something in your eyes that tell me you'll be fine,  
but I can't stand this pain,  
You wouldn't leave without saying good-bye,  
I know you wouldn't give up,  
You won't just die...  
now that I realize how much I love you,  
now that I've admitted it to myself,  
you can't leave me,  
it's to soon for you to go,  
death is a funny thing,  
one minute you say I love you,  
the next, barley breathing  
fighting to hold on, trying not to give up,  
trying to fight away the pain,  
but, alas,  
I see you won't make it out...  
not for me, but try to make it for your self...  
you mean a lot to this world,  
whether you can see,  
or if you do believe...  
Listen to me...  
Love can hold on,  
it just depends if the person is willing,  
I know you can make it,  
don't let go,  
stay strong,  
and always remember, I love you...

_**Seto's POV**_

I'm lying on an operating table, me the Seto Kaiba, I wish it didn't have to end like this. I now know Serenity's feeling, and she knows mine. But, will love be able to help me here... AH! That hurts!

They're are so ignorant, they don't know what that needle feels like, cutting and scrapping my insides. And along with that I have this feeling of insecurity, I feeling that I might not make it out well... I might as well die here on the table, it'd make more sense, why put Mokuba through that and Serenity?...

Does she really care though?

Her peccant smile, the way the sun hits her hair, my sweet Serenity, why do I love you so much? Is it because you can melt the ice around my heart? When you're in my mind I smile, why do you bring joy to my life? What have I done to deserve this? A feeling of joy, completeness? I don't understand, Mokuba said karma would catch up with me, so is this it? Death after love? Or is it if I'm willing to be in love I can make it through this hell?

Dear God, please, let me on the secret... oh look, at that beautiful white light, I guess that I'm not meant to live...

"We're loosing him!" I hear them yelling in the room, then a silence.. what happened? Was I spared, I feel better except for this AHH!

I hear a voice in my head, it sounds like an angel... it's Serenity - You'll be alright, make it out ok, if not for me... Mokuba!- And that was it, I now know, never let go of your dreams of your life... I must stay strong!

Life isn't over until I say so -it's not over, not yet, I can't let Serenity live in darkness, I can't let Mokuba loose me, he has no one else... I'm back and I'm here to stay forever! Serenity, Mokuba, thanks for hanging on, thanks for loving me... Serenity... Mokuba...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

A doctor walked out into the waiting room, he saw Serenity and Mokuba leaning against each other. Then he looked outside, it was pathetic, those reporters!

"Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor asked Mokuba.

"My name's Mokuba," Mokuba was feeling a little better, thanks to Serenity.

"Yes, of course dear," The doctor was slim, medium height and long blond hair. "You may see Mr. Kaiba, Seto, now," She said watching Serenity and Mokuba's eye's light up.

"Of course, Serenity, hun, you can't, no relation," She knew Serenity and hated to say it, but they were the rules.

"She's his fiancée," Mokuba lied getting up and offering a hand to Serenity.

"Oh, congrats Serenity," The doctor looked happy for the young auburn.

"Um, thanks," Serenity bowed, then ran after Mokuba, they couldn't wait to see him.

"You first," Serenity and Mokuba had arrived in front of the door, but both were afraid of what was going to happen.

"No," Serenity lightly pushed Mokuba forwards.

"Ah," Serenity grabbed her stomach then fell to her knees.

"Ren?" Mokuba got on his knees and looked her in the eye.

_'Seto, you know we're out here... it's killing you that we're not inside yet...' _Serenity tried to get to her feet. When at last she succeeded, she opened the door, and there lie Seto Kaiba, in a hospital bed, his monitors perfect.

"Serenity... Mokuba... thanks," He said, his voice weak.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran up to him and hugged him whipping the tears out of his eyes.

"Mokie," Seto wrapped one arm around him and kissed his forehead. "You're crying."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was afraid, I didn't want to loose you and I thought that-" He was interrupted by Seto.

"It's fine." He looked over at Serenity, hope in his eyes. And a thank you in his heart.

"You're welcome," She whispered, knowing what he was thinking. But it took her off guard when he responded.

"Serenity, you helped me, I knew you and Mokuba were holding on to me, waiting me to come out... alive,"

"Um..." Serenity didn't know what to say, she loved him was all she was thinking."You should conserve your strength."

"No," He said being a little stubborn. "You're more important."

"Seto, I love you," Mokuba whispered, it was hoarse, but Seto understood.

Serenity' face flushed with a tone of red, those words, she wanted to say oh so badly, but couldn't find the strength. In fact, she thought it might have been an in the moment thing, and thinking so, more tears formed up in her eyes.

"Serenity..."Seto turned his gaze to her once more, "I love you."

"Oh," Serenity sighed, she'd been wrong, thank god she had...

"I love you too!" Serenity went to his other side and got his other arm around her, but she kissed him.

"Thanks for staying strong..." Serenity said to herself.

And into the day it went fine and well... but Joey never did find out about those two...

**

* * *

**

**:-:Authoress Note:-: **

Me: Well, this was good, I'm thinking about a epilogue, but I dunno! There was a poem, did ya catch it? It was all those gaps! Anyways-  
Keo: AW! That was so cute! You should make the sequel you're thinking about!  
Me: Huh? What sequel? There's no ideas for a sequel!  
Keo: Lies! ... How bout we ask the readers?  
Me: No, that will just cause chaos! They're gonna say yes!  
Keo: It' almost a poll -grin- a sequel, yes or no?  
Me: Fine, then I get to say you've read, now review!  
Keo: Or an epilogue, if you want that say so... if not she'sprobably gonna do it anyways  
Me: Shut up!


	4. Epilogue

Serenity: Well, I'm back! And yes, sorry bout it, I have school ok!  
Keo: This is gonna be the last chappie -smiles-  
Ren: And it's gonna be great, first I'm gonna make it all blah blah, oh no, right? Then I'm gonna get... SEQUEL!  
Keo: And you yell at me for ruining the surprises...  
Ren: Any who... yea, I should stop writing diff fics, cuz I have all these fics I have notebooks full of them... never mind... no dedication this time!

* * *

**Accidents Happen  
Chapter Four: Epilogue...  
**Ren Takaishi

"Ya right," Serenity giggled rolling her eyes.

"Really, come on Serenity, you seriously don't believe me?" Mokuba asked, a look of shook in his eyes.

Serenity shrugged. "It's like he's afraid of commitment, ya'know? I mean, yes, he loves me... but I don't know how strong it really is." She tried not to sound sad about it, but her heart was breaking with every word that came out of her mouth. After all, it was only a year ago that Seto had almost died, he couldn't be proposing so soon... could he?

Mokuba arched an eyebrow, this didn't seem like Serenity at all. "What's wrong?" He asked getting closer to her face.

Serenity smirked, "Nothing," She lied.

"Lie!" Mokuba yelled sitting back down. "Come on Ren, tell m--" Mokuba cut himself off, he knew what it was, anybody who knew Serenity well enough should know what was wrong. She'd had a vision, a feeling, jolts of pain, something to indicate good, or in this case, bad.

"Mokuba, really, nothing," She swatted the air, she knew Mokuba would figure it out, she just wished he wouldn't.

"You're not convincing nobody."

"Fine,"Serenity hated lying to Mokuba and Seto, she had no choice, she had to give in. "I just have this strange feeling, something horrible is going to happen and I don't know what it is because it's clouded by something amazing at the same time." She lay her head on the kitchen counter, she was at her house, the Kaiba mansion. After the near death incident, she and Seto had gotten closer, and she decided she wanted to move in with him. Seto also thought it was a great idea, as did Mokuba. But Joey on the other hand had a different opinion. It's actually a pretty bad story.

After Seto and Serenity made the arrangements, she finally told Joey that they were dating. Before only Mai, Tea, and everyone but Joey and Tristan knew. So after telling him, he almost completely shunned her from his life, if it wasn't for Mai and Yugi, she would've never seen her brother again.

"Serenity..." Mokuba didn't dare say anything else, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he heard the front door open.

Both Serenity and Mokuba shot their heads to the hallway that connected the kitten to a hall that was joined with the dinning room, that, after a few hundred turns lead to the front door.

"It's Seto," Mokuba gave Serenity a what are we going to do look.

"Yea," She sighed putting her hands on top of her head.

"Well?" He trailed off.

"What do you mean well? We got ta tell him... Don't we?" Mokuba thought for a second, he was debating the consequences in his head.

There was a long silence until Seto walked into the room. Although he didn't really say anything, but he knew something was wrong because when Serenity and Mokuba were together there was always nose.

He finally gave in, he turned around and leaned on the contour across from Serenity. "What's wrong Serenity?" He asked in an unusual voice. It was softer, a much kinder voice than his usual bitter, hard as ice words.

"Uhg," She moaned not looking up. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how to tell him something bad's gonna happen, but I'm not sure what! Doing that made her frustrated, it always did, the same goes for Seto. When Serenity saw something she didn't get, or understand, she tried to hide it.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked turning to his brother who was staring off into space.

That didn't work, Mokkie was out of it, and when he was out of it, no one could get him back.

"Ah," Serenity squeaked shooting her head up. _'It's so cold in here! Or AH! What is that? Who...' _Serenity closed her eyes and tried to ignore the strange, chilly vibes coming from the room. She closed her eyes harder, the expression on her face changed to disaster. Quickly getting up, she ran out of the room and down the hall and out the door into the cold, moonless night.

"Joey!" She screamed sprinting down Shuriko Avenue, and turning about every other counter.

About ten minutes later she arrived at the sconce of a car crash, and a body was crawling out of the car. It looked like the driver had no control ran into a pole, this caused him to do a couple of spins. Now the bark blue 1982 chive camaro lie in a window of a small business...

Serenity's eyes grew as she watched the driver struggle out of the car. Tall, blond, "Joey," Serenity started to cry, Joey got out of the car and slammed on the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She screamed to the sky as her heart shattered and eyes filled with red tears.

Just then Seto, Mokuba, the police and an ambulance arrived...

**THE END**

* * *

Ren: Eh hem! This is what you get! You wanted a epilogue, I gave you one, now you're gonna have to wait for the sequel cuz I'm so screwed up right now! I-  
Keo: She needs to write the other fics! Maybe you should work on one at a time!  
Ren: -punches Keo- You're gay! Well, you've read, now review...  
Keo: And if you want to know when the sequel comes out... you might need to put Ren on alert! 


End file.
